A fuel injector in the prior art comprises a coil actuator and a magnetic armature acting directly upon a valve member such as to open or close the fuel injection holes.
Such an injector requires a valve member that is hydraulically balanced or nearly hydraulically balanced, such that the relatively low force exerted by the solenoid actuator is enough to move said valve member.